disney_socialfandomcom-20200214-history
Violetta
Violetta is an Argentine drama soap opera developed by Disney Channel Latin America and Europe, Middle East and Africa (EMEA) and production company Pol-ka, debuted in its country of origin, Latin America and Italy on May 14, 2012. Violetta tells the story of a musically talented teenager (played by Argentine actress Martina Stoessel) who returns to her native Buenos Aires with her father, Germán Castillo (played by Diego Ramos) after living in Europe for several years, navigating the trials and tribulations of growing up. Each episode includes original musical numbers from diverse musical genres. Plot Violetta is a teenage girl who is unaware of her very special talent for singing. She inherited this talent from her mom, a famous singer who died in a tragic accident when Violetta was just a little girl. Germán, her dad, is a very successful man who loves his daughter, despite being strict and overprotective. Blinded by sadness, he decides to keep her past and her mother's fate from Violetta, worried that she might follow in her footsteps. After the accident, they both moved to Madrid and he raised her alone, with hardly any contact with other children of her age. Germán is aware that Violetta is a very talented musician and he encourages her to take piano lessons, but he keeps her away from singing and acting. Everything changes when they return to their homeland in Buenos Aires. There, Violetta starts taking piano lessons at 'Studio 21', a prestigious music school. She meets Angie, her new teacher and governess, who helps her come to terms with her talent. She also meets other people who will accompany her throughout her learning process. Thus, Violetta meets Tomás and León, two boys with opposing personalities who will fight for her love. Main Cast and Characters *Martina Stoessel portrays Violetta Castillo, a bright girl, full of life, who was also solitary and overprotected by her father. She's got a unique voice, legacy from her mother. From her father she inherited a love of books and a superior intelligence. Violetta is spontaneous and sincere, and she speaks her mind. *Jorge Blando portrays León, Violetta's boyfriend. He is a very talented boy from Mexico, who also has a passion for motocross. He used to be arrogant, mean, selfish and full of himself, but his love for Violetta changed him and he became a better person. *Diego Domínguez portrays Diego Hernández, a conceited, arrogant guy with a "bad boy" attitude. He's always sure about what he does, even if he knows that he could lose something. He used to date Violetta, but she broke up with him because he and Ludmila had a "plan" of breaking her heart and make her leave the Studio. *Mercedes Lambre portrays Ludmila Ferro, a glamorous, beautiful and talented girl from Studio On Beat, but sadly, she thinks she is better than any other student. Ludmila comes from an upper class family. She is the total diva of Studio On Beat. She loves lying and manipulating in any and every situation to get her own way. She loves to control her situation. She thinks she is a supernova and she is "the best". *Lodovica Comello portrays Francesca Caviglia, Violetta's best friend. She is a nice, smart, caring, sweet, loyal girl and a very good friend. She comes from Italy, but she moved to Buenos Aires because of the family business, Resto Band. There, she discovers her passion for music, joins the Studio On Beat and makes new friends and a whole new life. *Candelaria Molfese portrays Camila Torres, one of Violetta's best friends. She is funny, outgoing and has a very strong sense of justice. She will fight for what she believes in and will do anything for her friends. She's very talented, but she's aware of the fact that she hasn't reached the necessary artistic maturity to become a true star. *Facundo Gambandé portrays Maxi Ponte, the best dancer at the Studio and his favourite style is Street Dance. He's funny, creative, witty and dreamy, and he's got no doubt that music is his future. He always wears a cap. He plays the keyboard, the synthesizer and creates bass sounds on the computer and one day hopes to record his own album. He is also currently dating Naty. Episodes Development and production Following the success of Disney Channel retransmission of Argentine telenovelas such as Floricienta and Patito Feo and the positive results at competitor Nickelodeon initiative in co-producing Latin-American novelas, Disney decided to begin production on its first original telenovela. The show was to be produced in Argentina in collaboration with local production company Pol-Ka. The cast was formed by actors from across Latin America, Brazil, Spain and Italy. Shooting began in September 2011 in Buenos Aires, Argentina, and lasted for seven months. The series was co-produced by Disney Channel Latin America, Europe, Middle East and Africa. The series was filmed entirely in high definition at the Central Park Studios in Buenos Aires. On December 31, 2011, Disney Channel Latin America broadcast a New Year's television special entitled Celebratón, where Martina Stoessel performed the song Tu Resplandor (Disney Princesses). Disney Channel announced that the series would premiere in 2012. The cast was first introduced on December 22, 2011. In March 2012, promos and adverts started airing. In early April 2012, a music video for "En Mi Mundo", sung by Martina Stoessel, was uploaded to Disney Channel Latin America website. Violetta finally premiered in Latin America and Italy on May 14, 2012. The cast visited Mexico City and Bogota and sung live on a Radio Disney event at Luna Park in Buenos Aires. On October 25, the last episode of the first season was aired. Between September and October, the show had its premiere in Brazil, France, Israel and Spain. In November 1, 2012, shootings for the second season began. The second season started in Latin America in April and in Spain and Italy in May. The complete cast visited Paris, Milan and Madrid for promotion at the end of June. The final scenes from the second season were shot in Spain. Among the products spawned from the shows are an official magazine (available in Latin America, Italy and Spain), sticker album (available in France, Latin America, Italy and Spain), a series of books (available in Latin America, France, Spain and Italy) and trading cards (available in Italy and Argentina). DVDs were also released in Italy and Spain. There's also a soundtrack album featuring the music from the show. The album has achieved 3x Platinum in Argentina, Platinum in Spain and Gold Certification in Chile and Brazil. In June, 2013, after three months of rehearsal, the musical with the complete cast made its debut at Teatro Gran Rex. Following the Cris Morena model, the cast played concerts daily during the Winter Vacation. Prior to the debut, all 60 presentations were already sold out with over 200.000 tickets sold. After the season in Buenos Aires, the cast will tour across Argentina, Latin America and Europe. Besides the 60 concerts in Buenos Aires, the cast will also tour the rest of Argentina. In October 2013, Diego Ramos announced a third season. Production began in March 2014 for a July 28, 2014 premiere. This will be the last season. Awards and nominations References Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Channel Category:Violetta